Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-2t-1)+7(8-t)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-2t-1}{)} + 7(8-t) $ $ {-4t-2} + 7(8-t) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -4t-2 + {7(}\gray{8-t}{)} $ $ -4t-2 + {56-7t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4t - 7t} {-2 + 56}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-11t} {-2 + 56}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11t} + {54}$ The simplified expression is $-11t+54$